Mount Hogwarts
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: The Gods are visiting Hogwarts and even staying! Well,you can only imagine what will happen to the poor thousand-year-old school...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"It seems to be a nice day" said Ron

"Yeah!" said Harry and Hermione.

"I am jealous of you Hermione." said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

" Because she has scored 600 / 500 in the first chapter test."

"It's awesome!" said Harry.

Hermione was boastful, when Ron said this.

"Since you were absent for a week, you have missed a lot." said Hermione.

As they were talking the bell rang.

"It's time for us to go to Charms class." said Hermione.

Harry and Ron followed her as she said.

On the way, one man kept his leg and Hermione tripped.

That man was about seven feet tall, wearing an armour and having a

with a six pacs and tattoos.

"Little girl," sniffed that man "Do what I say?"

When he was ragging Hermione , one drunken man was dancing and singing " I am the wine man! I am the wine man!" was coming towards that man.

That man, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't see this. Finally he fell on that man ,smashed him and farted on that man's face. That man's eyes became red due to this stinky smell and he fainted.

This stinky smell was spreading so fast, in Hogwarts; some students fainted and some were coughing .

"Ough!Ough!I ever didn't see worst smell like this. Ough! Ough!" said Ron by coughing. The stinky smell went away after few minutes.

Minerva, Slughorn and Pomona Sprout came to the that place to see what's happening.

They saw a man fainted and one man blabbering. Hermione told Minerva that the man with six pacs ragged her. After that Minerva told Pomona to put them in the "Mental Section".

Pomona did as she instructed. Minerva, Slughorn and Pomona went and saw them in the hospital. Suddenly the man with six pacs started blabbering "I am Lord Ares. I came here to fight with you." and pointed his sword towards Minerva.

- x – x – x – x - x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Athena saw this; by her powers she made Ares and that drunken man disappeared. Minerva and others in that room started thinking. When they were thinking , a god appeared in front of them and said "I am Athena, the greek goddess of Wisdom . I am sorry for the disturbance of my brothers, Ares and Dinoysus. Since Mount Olympus had been destroyed, I request you to allow us to stay at the top of Hogwarts."

"It's Ok, if there's no disturbance." said Minerva.

"I am 100 percent sure, that there won't be any disturbance." said Athena and disappeared.

All of them thought for moment smiled. They organized a meeting and told students about this.

On the Qudditch ground, none of them were there, except Lord Zeus and Luna Lovegood.

"My dear Lona shall I marry you." said Zeus.

Luna's cheeks became red as Lord Zeus said this.

_Description of Hera . . . . . . . . . _

_Hera has started a jewelry shop near the shop of Poseidon_

_Hera has fixed a spy cam connected to her HP laptop, on Zeus to moniter him. _

Hera saw this in her Canon camera ,from the Mount Hogwarts and came in the cloud from Mount Hogwarts.

Hermes went to Zeus and told "Father!Its Hera!"

"Hera?" sniffed Zeus.

"Yes, Hera is coming here! Father!"

"Oh! No! What should I do? What should I do?" said Zeus by scratching his head/

"A portal!" said Luna.

"Thanks Luna!"

Zeus made a portal and escaped.

"Hermes!" said a voice.

Hermes turned.

"Hera!he!he" said Hermes with a smile in his face.

"Tell me, where Zeus and that girl went?" asked Hera with a frown in her face.

It feared Hermes and he told where Zeus and Luna went.

Hera went to that alley in Hogsmeade, there she saw Zeus sitting with Luna.

"Zeus ! ! ! !" shouted Hera.

Zeus saw Hera, with a furious frown in her face. By seeing that, he told Luna to hide in a safe place. But she ran away.

"Zeus,tell me why do you want to marry someone else? So you don't like me." said Hera and started crying.

"Not like that Hera." said Zeus and kept his hand on her shoulder. It became a nice chance for Hera ; she sprayed scent on Zeus.

"Nice smell!" said Zeus and fainted. She showed her thumb finger(the sign of victory) and with a smile in her face to Poseidon, who was in the scent shop , selling scents.

_Description of Poseidon_

_Poseidon has trimmed completely his beard and moustache. He's running a scent shop which has various types of imported scents and fainting scents. But none a made originally;they are made of salted sea foam. _

With a difficulty she lifted Zeus and she called Apollo through her Samsung mobile and she told him to bring a chariot. Finally she and fainted Zeus went to Mount Hogwarts.

_**On the Qudditch ground**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Hermes became tired and started sleeping under a tree. . . . . . . . .

After two hours he opened his eyes, he found that he was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hey, see my boyfriend has opened has opened his eyes. He is so cute and charming" said Pansy.

"No he's my boyfriend" said Hannah.

"No he's mine." said Daphne Greengrass.

"No, he mine" said Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey, excuse me I am not a boyfriend for you all , I am Lord Hermes, the messenger god."

"You are a God! It's awesome. Shall we take a photo with you?" said Pancy .

Hermes thought it's better to escape and he started to fly. Many Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls started chasing him.

"Hey, please stop! I love you Hermes!" said Pansy.

But he didn't hear to her words and finally reached Mount Hogwarts and said "Alas ! I have escaped from that idiotic and stupid girls gang!"

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Athena scolded Ares and Dinoysus. Still, Dinoysus was not in a normal state ; he thought that he was in some other dimension. So he didn't give his hear to listen what Athena says.

"Who told you to go and rag Hermione Ares," said Athena and continued " and you Dinoysus why did you go there after you drank wine."

"I felt bored!" said Ares with a wicked smile.

" So you will go?" said Athena.

"Yes I will. What can you do? Shall we keep a fight between us." said Ares.

When he said this gave a nice slash with her sword. Ares being shocked; kept his mouth wide open. His armour was torn into half.

"Athena! Athena!" cheered Dinoysus.

"Will you challenge me?" asked Athena.

"Yes I will." replied Ares.

"First repair your brain and armour."

It became a big insult for him so he said "Athena ! Say sorry!" by keeping his sword on neck.

"Ares! Ares!" cheered Dinoysus.

"Hey fool! First correct yourselves."

This time it created a huge hole in his helmet. So he shouted "Athena! ! ! ! !"

"What?"

"How dare you ? Will you insult a god like this?"

"Hello! I am also a Goddess."

Ares couldn't tell anything, so he went away.

Again it's a victory for Athena.

Finally Dinoysus cheered "Long live Athena! Live long Athena!"

"Stupid, I am living long."

"Love long Athena!"

"What did you say?"

- X – X – X – X – X – X- X -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the way Zeus woke up and shouted "Hera ! !" .

"What is it Zeus?" asked Hera with a innocent face.

"Why did you make me faint?"

" Zeus, you had a date with other girl. That's why."

"Hmm! It's Ok." groaned and continued "Apollo! This is the final warning for you if I see you helping Hera, another time ; I won't give you sonic arrows and bows."

Apollo didn't listen to Zeus words, since he was sending his text message:

"_You are my life,you are my soul,_

_I cannot survive without you,_

_I love you , my dear, Alicia!"._

"Apollo!"

This time, Apollo turned and said "Yes father."

"And other thing, if I see you sending text messages to your girlfriend I will give you severe punishment."

"Ok Father!"

"Like father, like son," murmured Hera.

"What did you say?" asked Zeus with a terrific face.

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Hera with fear.

Finally they reached Mount Hogwarts.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Artemis and Athena were reading books at Hogwarts Library. While they were reading Apollo was singing "She stole my heart! She stole my little little Heart!" and coming to library.

"I think Apollo has fallen in love with someone."

"I am not in love with anybody!" said Apollo, keeping his lyre over the chest.

"Hmm! And why did you sing 'She stole my little little heart'?" asked Athena.

Apollo cheeks became red and he said "That's nothing." by scratching his head.

Hermes came inside and told "Apollo! Your beloved girlfriend Alicia is waiting on Qudditch ground go and speak with her."  
"Ha! Haaa! ! ! !" laughed Athena and Artemis.

Apollo glared at Hermes and he started chasing Hermes "Hermes! How dare you insult me in front of my sisters. I won't leave you!"

But, Apollo couldn't catch him because he was flying with his shoes. Hermes went to Qudditch ground; Apollo chased him.

Hermes fell delibrately; Apollo beat him severely. Alicia was standing under a tree there. She saw this and went away. Even Hermes also flew away. Mission Accomplished for Hermes.

"My dear love don't go away."

Apollo's heart broke and he started crying. And he also said "Hermes all because of you! If I see you I will kill you! Now I have to go to Aphrodite's beauty parlour to ask love tips."

- X – X – X – X – X – X -


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aphrodite's beauty parlour was at the back of Borgin and Burkes.

Apollo went to Aphrodite's beauty parlour, there he saw Ares coming out. He was very fair.

"Hey did you do a facial ?" asked Apollo.

"Yes I did. It's family parlour. Many of Circe's apprentices are appointed by Aphrodite. They called me for a date. He he! Apollo you also go inside" said Ares.

When he said this, Apollo and stared at him and asked

"When's your date?"

"Tomorrow at 8 : 30 p.m."

" Shall I tell to Hera."

"Please, Please don't tell."

"I am going to tell."

"Please, Please don't tell, Apollo."

"Ok! I won't tell."

"After going to Mount Hogwarts I should beg my bro Hephastheus and tell him to make a new armour."

"What happened to the old one?"

"Don't ask that. Athena tore that into half." groaned Ares.

Saying this, Ares went away.

"Ares. Ares." called Apollo.

Ares didn't listen ; he went away.

Apollo went inside the parlour. Apollo asked a girl who came nearby.

"Where is Lady Aphrodite?"

"She's in that room." said that girl and showed one door ; which had written 'Miss Supreme Beauty ' in it.

Apollo knocked the door.

Aphrodite opened and welcomed him.

"Come on Apollo. Love failure again?"

"Yes."

"Why what happened?"

"I beat Hermes; Alicia, my love saw this and went away." said Apollo crying.

Aphrodite gave a handkerchief.

"The best thing to bring her back as your girlfriend, you give this ring." said Aphrodite bluntly.

The ring was made of pure dazzling diamond. She also whispered in the ears of Apollo. Apollo thanked Aphrodite.

He went to Mount Hogwarts and took his Chariot.

And then, he went in search of Alicia. . .

He saw her speaking to Hermes. . . . .

He got angry. . . .

He waited till Hermes went away.

He changed his dress and trimmed his hair.

And then, he kneeled (as a gentleman who would do this when he wants to marry someone) and showed that ring and asked "Will you marry me?"

The stone was shining so brightly as a sun, so she can't see him.

"Who is that idiotic fellow?" she thought and went away.

Again, he started crying.

"Why are these all happening to me? It's all because of you. Hermes I swear I'll kill you!"

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x -


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter **** 7**

A man with long hair and moustache came to Poseidon's scent shop. Some bits of ashes were in his face. He also had suitcase. He went inside the shop. There was Poseidon ; opening new boxes which was full of new stocks of scents.

"Hi, bro." said that man.

"Oh My dear brother! How long since I saw you. "

"Yes. I am Hades, your brother."

"Hades!" said Poseidon and hugged him till he gasped for breath and continued "I can't even identify you! What a beautiful get-up are you in! And then, how are you?"

"I'm fine, running 'Ghostland' for kids at New York."

"Wow!"

"And how is your business ?"

"It's running fine."

"Hey, do you know that Zeus is running three factories? One at London and other and at New York and Boston."

"Ok."

"Do you know that Ares is Rugby Coach in muggle world U.S.A !"

"Ares is a Rugby Coach! Haaaaa! A perfect game for him."

_**At Hogwarts**_ . . . . . . . . . . . .

At dinner feast, Dinoysus and Slughorn were drinking wine.

"Do you want some more?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes I want." said Dinoysus and drank some more.

"Hey, this strawberry flavoured wine is very tasty. Take this" said Slughorn.

"Mmm! Very Tasty."

All the wine on the table was over they told a man to bring a new stock!

Minerva passed her hand on the head ; thinking what's gonna happen.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were also enjoying the feast sitting together.

- X – X – X - X – X – X – X -


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Hey, you idiot Ares! Every week you lose your armour or break your armour,and keeping on pleading with me to make a new armour. Sorry I can't."

"My dear bro Hephastheus, please make an armour for me."

"Ok. Ares, I will make one."

"It should be stronger and thicker. And it should also have capacity to defend Athena."

"No way! I won't make an armour."

"If you don't make an armour! The thing which would happen, could be worser." blackmailed Ares by pointing his sharp pointed knife towards neck.

"I will make an armour! But not for you!"

Ares called his mummy and said by crying "Mummy! This boy is not making an armour for me! I also pleaded him several times. But he isn't making an armour." in baby voice.

"Hephastheus! Please make an armour for him. For me."

**Two days went by. . . . . . . . .**

**Zeus on a business trip . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zeus boarded on Hogwarts express to go to London. Hera was also with this time.

She thought "We will see whether Zeus flirts with girls or not? This time I am here to moniter him, so he can't do anything. Haaaaa!" as evil.

Zeus thought "Oh no! This time Hera is with me! I can't enjoy by going to bar, flirting with the girls and marrying some girls secretly. I miss my enjoyment. This Hera is a ******" with a funny expression in his face

"What are you both thinking about Zeus and Hera?" said Hermes, sitting on backseat.

"Hermes what are you doing here?" said Zeus.

"Don't you know that? I have press conference at London."

"What is the Press conference Hermes?" said Zeus.

Hera cleared her throat by making a sound "Ahem! Ahem!" .

"What Hera?" asked Zeus.

"What were you thinking about, Zeus?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Don't even think of flirting with girls."

"Flirting girls! Flirting with a group of girls ! Nice."

"Zeus! ! ! ! !" shouted Hera.

Due to this Hogwarts express was about to derail. . . . .

- x – x – x – x - x – x -


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Athena contacted her daughter Annabeth through mobile phone.

"Hello Anna! How are you? Has the construction of Mount Olympus -II is complete or not ?"

"I'm fine. The basic construction is over; still there is an incompletion in the work. But, it will be ready in two months" said Annabeth.

"Ok, Anna take care, bye."

"Bye."

**One week passed by . . . . .**

Artemis and Athena spoke with Minerva for an hour.

"Please Professor! Leave us to conduct a Quiz programme for geniuses in this school." said Artemis.

"Yes, she is right Professor."

"Ok."

"Yeah!" shouted Athena and Artemis.

Minerva organized a meeting and told the students "Students of Hogwarts! I have lovely message. We will have Qudditch match today. And we will also Quiz Programme for Geniuses conducted by Athena and Artemis. So Qudditch students assemble on the ground; who are willing to participate in Quiz Programme stay here."

**Qudditch students went to ground. . . . . . . . . . . . **

Eros was the judge and Neville was the Commentator. . . . .

Eros started the game; he released the golden Snitch.

The match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry was about to catch the snitch; Draco also didn't give up.

"Wow! What a wonderful performance by Ginny! Ten points for Gryffindor."

Hermes was bored ; he sent a message to Apollo.

"Slytherins will win because Alicia is there. You lose again!"

Apollo came flying in a broomstick,looking ready to murder, Hermes followed.

Apollo madly scored for Gryffindor and Hermes gave points to Slytherin.

Now, see the points which is given below - :

Gryffindor Slytherin

1000 900

Eros shouted and stopped the game. He also declared a rematch will be conducted.

As usual Hermione won the Quiz. . . . .

But it was very tough for her to win.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Three weeks passed by. . . . **

Athena called all gods to Mount Hogwarts...

She told that "The construction of Mount Olympus – II is over. So, it's time."

All gods discussed and nodded their Heads. Athena told Minerva and her students to assemble on Qudditch ground. Minerva did as she said.

All gods appeared infront of them and they started waving their hands.

"Stop, Zeus!" said Luna.

" What Luna?"

"Take this Gurdyroot soup it will keep you healthy and also take this Gnome poop it is a good luck charm."

All the Gods scratched their head for a moment and laughed.

**The end**


End file.
